Patronus
by elay-daily
Summary: A threat to her life and well being sends Hermione fleeing to Muggle America with Sirius as her protector. Please read the Authors Notes.
1. Prologue

A/N: This idea just popped into my head while I was working on the third chapter of 'Forward to Time Past' and I couldn't get it out. I'm just toying around, so let me know if you like the idea. If you guys don't like it, then I won't continue on with it. But if you do, then I will. I do plan on continuing 'Forward to Time Past' and I want to thank everyone that has reviewed or added the story/me to their favorites. It really means alot. Also, I would like to know what you guys would like to see happen in 'Forward to Time Past' as well as this story. I want to try and incorporate some of the things that you guys want, if it works into the plot.

* * *

Summary: A threat to her life and well being sends Hermione fleeing into Muggle America with Sirius as her protector.

* * *

They waited with baited breath in the confined space. She could feel his chest rising and falling against hers from the exertion of running. If she listened closely, she could here the sounds of footsteps coming up the stairs and she prayed to whatever god may be listening that the Death Eaters didn't find them. Her body was tense with tension and she could feel her heart about to beat out of her chest. She truly couldn't believe that the Death Eaters had found them. They were supposed to be safe there, away from direct conflict in the War. They were supposed to be able to help the Order without direct danger. They weren't supposed to be hiding in a closet waiting for, what she was sure was, imminent death.

There was a pop not far from they were and she jumped even further into her protectors arms. She buried her head in his chest hoping to block out the reality of what was happening. She heard the door open but kept her eyes closed. She didn't want to see the man that had found them, knowing that she wouldn't be able to recognize him through his mask. She waited for the shout telling his comrades that he had found the mark, but it didn't come. Instead, the door was shut.

"All clear."

* * *

A/N 2: I really need a beta, so if you are interested just let me know.


	2. But Alas, Logic Won Out

"Logic must look after itself. In a certain sense, we cannot make mistakes in logic." Ludwig Wittgenstein

Chapter One: But alas, Logic won out

Severus Snape was a man of intrigue for Hermione Granger. She could see his dislike-yes dislike, not hatred-for those he worked with to defeat his one time master. She could see his deep regret for the things that he had done in his younger days, and she could see the need for redemption. She could also see-though it was hidden well unless you were specifically looking-his longing to be accepted into something. She knew that his contempt for the Maraurders-and _The Golden Trio_, as the Feathering would say-came from that longing to be apart of something so close-knit. She had seen many looks on his face in the past seven years-contempt, curiosity, disgust, smug, annoyed-but never had she seen the look on his face that he wore now.

The Order had been assembled late that night on urgent business and Hermione couldn't help but wonder what had her former Potions professor looking so dismal. She, Harry, and Ron had been allowed to join the Order following their graduation ceremony from Hogwarts. For them, it had been a brilliant night. For Mrs. Weasley, it meant that her youngest son and his two best friends-more like the eighth son and second daughter-were grown up. She had shed many tears that night, but in the end she had congratulated them on their new status as official members. Hermione's thoughts were interrupted by the kitchen door slamming shut and her head snapped up to see what caused the disturbance.

Sirius Black.

She shook her head in dismay. It wasn't that she didn't like Sirius, because she really did, but she thought that he could stand to grow up himself. She was constantly telling him this, but either he didn't understand or he chose not to adhere to her words. Apparently, Sirius didn't like being woken in the middle of the night. Dragging her eyes away from her best friends godfather, she noticed that the rest of the Order had assembled. As a show of respect, Hermione turned her eyes to her former Headmaster waiting for him to begin.

"Good evening all. I do apologize for the lateness of the evening, but there was an urgent matter brought to my attention." the Order members nodded graciously showing him that they didn't mind. "I would like for you to give your attention to Severus." once again they nodded, though slower this time around.

"The Dark Lord has placed a bounty on Miss Granger. He does not want her killed, but rather, he wants to use her as both leverage against Potter and use her intelligence to his advantage."

The Order members shocked whispers reverberated through the room as Snape sat back down. No one could believe that it had happened, but on the other hand, they knew it was logical for the Death Eaters. Hermione and Harry were very close and so the leverage would be tremendous, and her level of intelligence was astronomical. She truly was the brightest witch of her age and if Voldermort could harness that intelligence, then he would more than likely be unstoppable.

"Professor?" The once timid voice of Ginny Weasley called gaining her headmaster's attention. "What are we going to do?"

"I was wondering when someone would get around to asking that." he smiled at her. "I believe I have devised a plan that will see Miss Granger to safety as well as help another of our members." he paused and the Order looked at him with curiosity. "I would like for Miss Granger to go to America."

"America? You've got to be kidding. I do not know anything about America."

"No Miss Granger, you don't know anything about America. But you do know how to be a Muggle."

"You want me to flee into Muggle America?" she asked with trepidation lacing her words.

"Yes, but not alone." With that, Albus Dumbledore turned to one Sirius Black.

"What? Why are you looking at me? I'm not going to America." he stated firmly.

"Sirius, listen to me. I am working very hard to get your name cleared. The Ministry is finally taking it into consideration since they do not know that you didn't fall into the veil. You have been locked in this house for almost four years. Miss Granger does not need to be left alone in a world she knows very little about and you are the best option."

"How am I the best option?"

"You have been to America-"

"When I was fifteen and I am sure it has changed since then."

"You know how to stay hidden-"

"Because I've been doing it for years."

"And no one knows you are alive, so they won't think it's odd when you aren't around."

"Well there's a way to kill a man's ego."

"Sirius." Harry said firmly. "He's right. Hermione needs somebody to be there with her and if it's the best way to keep her safe from Voldermort then I'm all for it." Sirius' eyes grew big and he turned to Lupin.

"Moony?"

"They are right Padfoot." The comforting embrace of the nicknames that they had created so long ago with James and Peter sunk in. He was apart of the Order and he wasn't being any help just sitting around in hiding.

"Alright." he said with a nod of his head and a glance at Hermione.

* * *

Hermione looked around the room that she had been staying in for the past three years. It was filled with memories, hopes, dreams, and -of course-books. She let her eyes wander over the walls until they came to rest on her roommate. She had watched Ginny change after the Chamber incident. She had seen the way she had fought to stay alive inside her own mind. She watched as Ginny became a force to be reckoned with. She watched as Ginny Weasley grew up into her own. The two girls had become very close over the past few years. Being surrounded by boys all the time tended to make you seek out female companionship after a while. There were many nights were the two of them sat up in their beds talking about everything from school to dreams to boys to the war. Leaving that was going to be hard.

"Mione?" Ginny called.

"Yeah."

"You want me to help you pack?"

Hermione smiled at her. Trust Ginny to be the one to know that talking about the current situation was not what she wanted. She nodded to Ginny, knowing that it might be the last time that she could spend with the girl that had become like her sister. Together, the two packed up Hermione's belongings and it was with a tearful hug and sorrowful smiles that they climbed into bed early in the morning.

* * *

When she next awoke it was to the screaming voice of Molly Weasley. From what she could gather, the twins had created some kind of new device that Molly did not approve of. She shook her head and climbed out of the bed preparing for the day. She and Sirius were to meet with Dumbledore during lunch so that they could go over the "plan". They would be leaving at midnight.

Logically, she knew that leaving England was the best option. She didn't like to think about being captured, but in War you had to learn to be realistic. If she were to somehow be caught by Death Eaters, then she knew that Harry would rush in to save her; putting not only himself but the entire Order in danger. On that same token, she knew that Voldermort would use her intelligence to fulfill his goal and then he would do away with her. She wasn't conceited, she was just confident in her intelligence. She had come to learn that books were the only thing that she could completely trust.

The best friend in her wanted to scream at the top of her lungs that she wasn't leaving. She was going to stay and fight no matter what the danger. She didn't want to leave Harry or Ron or Ginny. She wanted to tell Dumbledore that she would be lost without this fight. It was all she had done since coming to this world.

But alas, logic won out. After all, you can't make mistakes in logic.

Slipping on her shoes, Hermione headed out of the door and down the stairs of Number Twelve Grimmauld Place for the last morning in a long while.

* * *

Stupid.

Sirius Black was completely and utterly stupid.

Or so he thought.

Sirius had convinced himself that he was insane for agreeing to go to America with the young witch. He was not what he had once been. He wasn't entirely sure that he would be able to provide the protection that the Order was so keen on giving Hermione. It wasn't that he didn't like Hermione, because he truly did. He owed his life to her. But going to America was a big deal.

Logically, he knew that they were all right. She was in danger and therefore had to leave. But sending her to suffer loneliness in a place she had never been would be nothing short of a crime. He was the only person that would be able to go without raising suspicion. He was, after all, thought to be dead. He had been to America, though it was 23 years ago. He was competent with his wand and was not lacking in psychical strength either.

The godfather in him however was not so keen on the idea. He wanted to scream from the rooftops that he wasn't going. He didn't want to leave his godson or the only other Marauder still standing. He didn't want to be pushed into a mission that was out of the way. He wanted to help, but he wanted to be in the thick of things. If he was honest with himself, he wanted to be more important than Snivellus. He knew that most of the Order members didn't really care for Snape, but he was without a doubt important to the cause. He had inside information from the Death Eaters. Which is what put them in the predicament they were in now.

But alas, logic won out. After all, you can't make mistakes in logic.

With a shake of his head, Sirius headed out of the door and down the stairs of his ancestral home for the last morning in a long while.

A/N: I just want to say thanks for reviewing.


End file.
